It's All Coming Back To Me
by Donny's Girl
Summary: Summary inside Rating for violance, major make out scenes and language. Please R&R!Best Romance in 2005 Fanfiction Competition!
1. Chapter 1

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME A Leo and Kari love story

Summary: Title says all. Leo and Kari fall in love, but the feud between their masters threatens to tear them apart. Will Leo be able to get Kari to come to her senses and leave the Shredder? And will Kari be able to choose between Leonardo, the one who understands her and loves her, or The Shredder, her dishonorable Master that she owes her life to? Leo/Kari! please RR!

AN: I've been iiiitching to write a Leo/Kari fic, so I did! They belong together, don't you think? And the whole Kari being shredder's daughter thing makes a perfect storyline! WOOHOO! Okay, I know other people have written Leo/Kari fics, but do I care? Nope:D Anyway, sorry about not updating the Epilogue to The Love of a Mechanic. I could be taking quite a long break from that series. I've got so many other ideas, I'm getting bored with that. But don't worry, I'll get to it. The title of this fic is from the song 'It's All Coming Back to Me' by Celine Dion. the song turns up in the fic at some point. Anyway, please read and review!

Monny

CHAPTER 1: ENCOUNTER

LEO'S POV:

I winced as I heard something break. I HAD been meditating. I blinked and shook my head, looking up. "Great, what did they do now?" I mumbled. It was obviously Raph or Mikey who had broken something, seeing as how I now heard Don yelling at them. And the fact that Mike and Raph were usually the ones that did that kind of stuff. I got up from my position on the mat and left the dojo, looking around for my brothers. My ears led me to the kitchen.

I had to laugh when I looked inside. Mike was standing in the middle of a bunch of broken glass, with Don yelling at him and Raph whapping Mike on the head in between Donny's sentences. I needed a camera, but since I didn't have one, I proceeded to take charge. "Guys, what the shell is going on in here?" I asked, and they all looked up and at me.

"Nothin bro! Just uh...decorating! See, the nice broken glass gives the kitchen a...wild look." Mike lied, and I raised an eye ridge at him. I could see right through that load of crap.

"Sure, Mikey." I said, and Mike pouted. I grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall by the doorway, and tossedit at him. He caught it quickly without looking, and huffed. "Get sweeping, Mikey." I told him, and Don and Raph chuckled as we left Mikey to clean up his mess.

"So, what exactly happened so that Mike broke that plate?" I asked my two brothers, but looking pointedly at Raph. I was expecting to hear that he and Mike had been in some kind of fight, resulting in the broken plate.

"Mike was annoyin' me, so I pushed 'im and he dropped the plate." Raph grumbled. How'd I know. I'm Phsycic or something.

"I figured it was something like that. Raph, have you noticed whenever you get annoyed, something gets broken?" I asked, and Raph shot me a glare. "I'm just saying!" I defended, not wanting to get in a fight.

"Shut up, Leo. I don't need a lecture." Raph spat at me, and I sighed. What, does he think I LIKE giving lectures to him? I'm only trying to help him. I guess he just doesn't get it. "Raph, come on. I don't like lecturing you. I just do it because I have to. I'm only trying to help."

"Well, this help of yers is startin to piss me off!" Raph growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Raph, everything pisses you off."

"Not everything!"

"Yeah, everything, Raph."

"Shuttit!"

"No!"

"I said shut UP, Leo!"

"Do I look like I care!" Now I"m getting mad! raph's such a jerk sometimes! Whenever I try to help, he shrugs me off! God, I just want to...gah!

"Do I look like I care if you care!" Raph yelled, and I took a deep breath. I decided this needed to end now, and turned around and walked out of the lair, thinking a little space would do us good. We had been underground for more than a week because of the bad weather topside, and had no space from each other. The togetherness was enough to make you scream. Now that the weather was better, everyone was glad to leave.

About ten minutes later I was running on the rooftops, my anger with Raph slowly fading away with every heavy footstep I slammed on the rooftop above me. My steady breathing calmed my mind and I listened to it with my eyes fixed straight ahead, no destination in mind.

Then, I heard footsteps. Above me? I looked up, and saw on a slightly higher building a dark figure running at the same pace I was. I stopped abruptly, and looked to see who it was. I couldn't see a face, but I did see the foot sign on their clothing. I glared after the figure and jumped up to the rooftop and pursued the Foot follower.

I think the figure heard me, because it stopped sharply and turned around quickly, looking around. The figure stepped forward, out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. It was a woman, with short black hair and cold hazel eyes. "Kari?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows as well.

"Leonardo?" she said, looking around as though she thought she was being watched. "Why were you following me!" she asked sharply, and I shrugged.

"I saw the foot sign on you, but I couldn't see your face, I thought I should follow you since..."

"Since you saw the Foot sign. I know." she mumbled, looking down. I sighed, and walked towards her.

"Kari, why don't you leave him? What has the Shredder ever done for you?" I asked her for the millionth time. I keep trying to convince her that The Shredder is an evil person, but she won't listen.

"Leonardo, we have discussed this. He took me in. I owe my well being, my life to him."

I sighed. "But Kari, your well being is at stake here. You're being torn apart emotionally by him, I can tell." I told her, staring into her eyes, that were staring up at me, permantly fixed into a cold gaze.

"How is that?" she asked me softly, and I shuddered at her tone. It was so icy and dangerous. She looked slightly amused at my reaction, and that just annoyed me a little.

"I just can." I said flatly, but just as softly as she had answered me. She nodded, still staring up at me.

"Leonardo, I can't just leave Shredder. He is my master. I am bound to him by honor. Would you leave your Master so willingly as you expect me to if I told you that he was evil and you were getting yourself into trouble?" she said, her voice starting to waver and her eyes starting to shine. I knew I was upsetting her.

"I'm sorry..." I said, and felt my stomache twist with guilt when I saw a tear running down her cheek. "Look, I know this is hard for you. I've said all I can to you, and now I'll let you alone to make the decision yourself. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Kari." I told her, and she smiled, wiping the tear away. "You are forgiven." she whispered, and I looked at her, feeling a wierd twisting feeling in my stomache. But, it wasn't guilt.

I noticed I was just staring stupidly, especially when Kari's voice snapped me awake. "Leonardo? Are you alright?" "Fine, I'm fine. Great." I stuttered, and she smiled. I smiled too, and noticed something. I was moving forward. 'Oh crap. No, Leo! Don't do it! You can't! You shouldn't! You wouldn't!' I saw that Kari was leaning forward too, and we both closed our eyes. Before we could stop ourselves, our lips were locked and our arms were around each other. 'YOU WOULD! Ooooh, Leo what have you gotten yourself into!'

I was just beginning to enjoy the kiss when Kari suddenly pulled away. "We shouldn't have done that..." she whispered, looking down. "Why not?" I asked her, confused. She looked up with a sad and longing look in her hazel eyes. "Because. Kissing you is a dishonor...to...well, you know."

"The Shredder." I mumbled, and by the look in her eyes my tone had broken her heart like THAT. "No...I mean...Kari, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that...I-" "Leonardo, we...we can't do this, okay! It's just not right! You hate my Master, and I'm honor-bound to serve him! If I continue to see you, it would be a terrible dishonor! And don't give me any of that 'he has no honor' okay! It's an insult, and I'd appreciate it if you would back off, please!" I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it, lost for words. Wow...she has a lot to say, doesn't she?

"Kari, I..." But, Kari just gave me a cold stare, and in a blink she was off, leaping from the rooftop and sprinting away. I sighed and stared after her, feeling that odd feeling tingle in my stomache again. Ah, great. Just brilliant. Now Kari hated me, and I thought I was falling for her! "Damn you, Leo!" I hissed to myself as I continued my run, "Kissing her was a bad idea, and you knew it!" I growled, now very angry with myself for having these feelings for Kari. I knew that with Kari serving the Shredder, me and my family's worst enemy, I could never have a relationship with her and sleep on it. But my heart just didn't want to understand. I couldn't change how I felt, no matter how much I cursed myself.

I had fallen in love with Kari Saki.

What else could go wrong?

AN: Please read and review! Hope you liked it!

Monny 


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME A Leo and Kari love story

Summary: Title says all. Leo and Kari fall in love, but the feud between their masters threatens to tear them apart. Will Leo be able to get Kari to come to her senses and leave the Shredder? And will Kari be able to choose between Leonardo, the one who understands her and loves her, or The Shredder, her dishonorable Master that she owes her life to? Leo/Kari! please RR!

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I was a little nervous because I've never really thought deeply about Kari's character before, so this was a bit new to me. Thank you for reading, those who didn't review I completly understand that, since I...sometimes don't review for stories myself... Anyway...

SHOUT OUTS:

Spootycup: Hey, thanks for reviewing Glad you liked. Yeah, I always thought there was something between them too. I love when people bring it out as well. I also love bringing it out myself Like I said above, Kari's character is new to me, so thank you for the kind review. I needed the ego boost;)

Dona Tello625: Hey Marsh! Thanks for reviewing sweetie! Wow, you liked it that much eh? Oh I know I'm just wonderful aren't I? lol I'm kiddin girlie. Actually Marcia...I can't wait to see what happens to these two either. I have no idea where this fic is going. Thanks for the writer's block cure on this chappy, hon!

Amanda: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it:D

Here's the chappy now! Enjoy!

I turned around and was about to go back to the lair when I heard a loud crash, and then rain started pelting down on me, drenching me in a matter of seconds. "Ah, great!" I growled, glaring up at the grey sky accusingly. I then kicked the ledge multiple times, a few choice words being inserted in between kicks, and sharp pains throbbing through my foot. I then stopped kicking the building, most of my anger with myself and damned mother nature drained from me. I sat down, leaning against the ledge, and put my head on my knees. The rain fell down on me, but I didn't even notice it. I was too absorbed in my angry and miserable thoughts. "Why did you kiss her you idiot!" I hissed to myself, "These feelings are all your fault." I sighed, and closed my eyes, not wanting to go home anymore.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Raph!" Raph jumped as he heard a suprising voice behind him, and then yelped as he got a nice punch to the face. "Let's wrestle!" Mikey said happilly, pinning Raph to the ground.

"MICHAELANGELO, GET OFF ME!" Raph yelled,rolling over so that now Mikey was on the floor with HIM pinning him down. Mikey just giggled. Raph rolled his eyes. "I forgot, you like it when I get mad and join in." Mikey nodded happilly. Raph sighed and rolled off of Mikey, who jumped up and tackled him down again. Raph went down on his stomache with a thud, and kicked out, nicking Mikey's foot. "That's it, like it or not, I'm joining in!"

"That's a good thing!" Mikey said, grinning.

"It would be, if you were going to live to see tomorrow." Raph growled, and he and Mikey started wrestling all over the living room. Donny walked in with the now fixed radio that Raph had broken and set it down on the table.

"Guys, knock it off." he said tiredly, but his two other brothers payed him no heed. Not that he wasn't expecting it. Nobody, except Leo in rare cases, ever listened to him when he told them to do something. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to his two wrestling brothers. He grabbed both of their bandanna tails and held them apart. "Stop." he ordered sternly, and they both sighed in defeat. When he put them down, Don asked, "Guys, do you know where Leo is? He didn't take his shell cell when he left."

"No, I don't know where he is." Mikey said, just as thunder sounded loudly.

"Guys, Leo has been gone a while, and now it's storming. Maybe we should..." Don started.

"I'll go look for him." offered Raph, and the other two nodded as he walked out of the lair.

"Hey Raph!" Mike called out ot him, and Raph looked back at him. "Careful, dude." Mike said, smiling, and Raph smiled back and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared out into space, sitting on the edge of the rooftop, the rain still pouring down on me, now more heavilly than before. I didn't even blink when thunder crashed above me. I just sighed. Why did I do this to myself? Why did I let myself do this to myself! "I mean come on...shes's Shredder's daughter! I'm not supposed to love her...am I?" I mumbled to myself, now feeling my head throb from the racing thoughts inside it. I didn't know what to think. I knew that I was supposed to make myself happy, but what made me happy dishonored my family, and that...didn't make me happy. But then, if I kept my honor to my family in check and ignored my feelings, I STILL wouldn't have Kari, which ALSO made me unhappy! It was a living nightmare.

"Leo! What the hell are you doing out here!" I jumped, hearing a gruff and familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Raph staring at me like I was crazy, and he looked kind of mad. Okay, so he was fuming. "Do you relise it's friggin raining! The las' thing we need is you gettin' phnemonia!" Raph spat, and I sighed, not paying any attention. Pretty soon, Raph's yelling slowly faded out, and his voice was only a faint buzzing in my head as my thoughts of Kari took over my brain again.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as Raph grabbed it and forced me to look at him. "Are you even listening to me, Leo!" he yelled, and I glared at him, now getting angry. I've had enough of it! All of it! I grabbed his arm and shoved him off.

"Get off of me!" I snarled, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ooooh, tough guy huh?" he mocked, and I felt myself start to shake.

"Raph...shut up!" I hissed, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was that? I didn't quite HEAR YOU." Raph spat menacingly, but I wasn't fazed. What was the worst that could happen? And I was off anyway! Bring it on, little boy!

"I said...SHUT. UP." I growled, and Raph growled too.

"That's it. You're DEAD!" he said, and lunged at me, knocking me onto my shell. We fist fought for oh...probably ten minutes when we heard footsteps that made us both look up. It was Kari again, on the roof above us. She had been watching us, that much was obvious, but now tried to hide in the shadows when she relised we knew she was there. "Oh great...it's Shredder's Right Hand Brat." Raph growled, and drew his sais. I groaned and looked back up at Kari, trying to tell her with my eyes to leave. Obviously, she didn't understand the stare I was giving her, she just stayed put.

"Raph...don't." I mumbled, and Raph stared at me.

"What!" he hissed, and I looked at him.

"Leave her alone, would you? She's not...doing anything to us."

"Are you f'ing phsycotic! She's followin' us, probably on Shred-Head's orders! She wants to follow us to the lair!" Raph growled, and I forced myself not to see the reason behind his words.

"No...Raph...she's not...like that..."

"Oh? And how d'ya know that, Leo? Is there some type a' relationship going on between you two that me an' the others should know 'bout?" Raph asked me, and I felt the blood drain from my face. Great. Now's comes the thing I do worst. Lying.

"No, Raph. There's nothing between us...I was just uh...I dunno let's not waste our time? Shouldn't we be...going back to...the lair?" I asked him, desperatly trying to get him to leave. Raph raised an eyeridge at me, and I felt my cheek go red under the pressure.

"Whatevah." Raph mumbled, and took off. He was gone before I could even follow him. I decided to stay and make sure Kari was alright.

Kari came out of the shadows and leaped down to the rooftop I was standing on, and walked towards me. "Were you watching us?" I asked her quietly, and she nodded slowly.

"I heard yelling and decided to investigate..." Kari said, and I gave her a look.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked her, and she hesitated before shaking her head no.

"I was hoping you would go back home so I could..."

"Follow me! Kari!" I exclaimed, and she winced.

"Leonardo, forgive me, please! I...I have to do my Master's bidding..."

"But can't you just pretend you didn't see us or something? I just...I have enough to handle with taking care of my family without you giving us a hard time!" I hissed, and she bowed her head. But, she didn't answer me.

"I am sorry, Leonardo." she whispered, and was off, heading towards the large builidng in the distance. Shredder's building. I sighed, now feeling guilty for upsetting her again, and angry with her for trying to follow me and Raphael to the lair. She was starting to annoy me with her two personalities. One minute, she crying all over me, the next she's trying to use me to ambush my family in our own home. "Pick one, Kari." I mumbled," Me, or The Shredder."

The decision would come soon enough for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME A Leo and Kari love story

Summary: Title says all. Leo and Kari fall in love, but the feud between their masters threatens to tear them apart. Will Leo be able to get Kari to come to her senses and leave the Shredder? And will Kari be able to choose between Leonardo, the one who understands her and loves her, or The Shredder, her dishonorable Master that she owes her life to? Leo/Kari! please RR!

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I was a little nervous because I've never really thought deeply about Kari's character before, so this was a bit new to me. Thank you for reading, those who didn't review I completly understand that, since I...sometimes don't review for stories myself... Anyway...

SHOUT OUTS:

Dona Tello625: Hey Marsh! 1 word...thanks! lol:) Thanks for the support, girl:-P

I braced myself for impact as we entered the lair. Donny and Mike were sitting on the couch, but suprisingly the TV wasn't on. Apparently the two of them had heard the door to the lair close, because they both turned around in unition and shouted, "Leo!" Then, they leapt up and started scolding me and ask me where I'd been.

"I was just on a rooftop guys, it's no big-"

"It was raining Leo! Didn't you have the sense to come home?" Don asked, and I sighed. Well, being lectured by my younger brothers. This is something you don't see every day.

"I don't think that all Leo was doing was sittin' on a rooftop...was it Leo?" Raph asked me, with a sneer on his face. I looked at the ground, unable to lie to his face.

"Whattya mean, Raph?" Mike asked, sounding curious.

"Well, me and Leo met up wit' Shredder's Right Hand Brat. I was gunna fight 'er cuz she was obviously trying to follow us...but Leo here tried to protect her." Raph said, the sneer still on his face.

I looked up. "I was only trying to stop you from hurting her when she wasn't doing anything to us!" I defended, and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatevah Leo. What's happened to yer common sense?"

"I still have it Raph! Stop being so stubborn! But... I will give you this: She was trying to follow us here." I admitted, and Raph raised an eyeridge.

"And what made ya relise that all the sudden?"

"I uh... I talked to her." I mumbled, and Raph snickered. "Raph, you know what kind of terms we're on with her. Or I'M on with her, since you three don't seem to trust her."

"Yeah, we know what terms your on with her Leo." Raph snarled, "For all we know, you had your tongue down her throat before I got there!"

I growled, and flashed menacing eyes in his direction. "No, I didn't Raphael!"

"Don't you full name me!" Raph spat, and I glared, feeling my hand, that were now fists, start to shake.

"Stop being so concerned about what's going on in my life and start concentrating on your own!" I yelled.

"Raph, Leo...please not now..." Don said quietly, and I sighed. Don's desperate face put my anger out like water on fire. Raph narrowed his eyes at me, and then stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. I could hear the crash of things being flipped over from inside the room.

"Raph, you're only makin' the chore of cleaning your room harder for yourself!" Mike called, and I gave him a look.

"Mike, just don't. I really don't feel like saving you from him."

"Good point, bro." Mike said ," I think I'll go make dinner...Raph will probably eat a poor defenceless mouse that happens to come into his room."

"Ew, Michaelangelo!" I groaned, smiling a little. Mike shrugged and left to the kitchen. I sighed and headed off for my room. My head hurt, meditation sounded very good right now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oroku Saki sat in his throne room, eyes closed and breathing quietly. He opened them when he heard the door to the room open. A young Japanese woman stepped in, followed by four Elite soldiers. "Kari..." Shredder aknowledged the young woman, "What news do you bring for me?"

"I spotted two of the turtles, Master." Kari said, sitting on one knee in respect, "Raphael, and Leonardo."

"Good...were you able to follow them home?"

"No Master...One of them saw me. I and the Elite will go out in a week, at night and follow Leonardo home; he is out every night. We need a week to plan the attack and train, Master."

"Very well, Kari. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Kari said, and stood, bowing before leaving. She walked slowly out of the throne room, leaving the Elites behind in the room. She quickened her pace once the large door closed, making her way for the stairs. Once she reached them, she slowed her pace again, her thoughts racing through her head. Leonardo's words still rang in her head... 'I have enough to handle without you giving us a hard time...' Kari felt a lump knotting itself in her throat as she fought back tears. She couldn't cry, not in front of the guards that patrolled the corridors. But, it was very hard not to.

"I don't know, Leonardo..." she whispered, as though the turtle could hear her, "I'm so confused..." She bit her lip as she stepped off of the stairway and made her way to her room. She opened the large door; it was as tall as the cieling. She entered her particularly large room, only letting her tears fall when the door closed. She sank to her knees and sobbed, all of her confusion and hurt from Leonardo's words spilling out all at once. "I can't do this..." she cried. She gasped when she heard footsteps outside, and quickly swallowed and wiped her eyes. She looked into her mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red. They looked normal enough.

Kari spun around quickly as the door opened, and Hun walked in. "Hun." Kari acknowledged, not very excitedly. She and Hun had never been on good terms with each other.

"Kari, Master Shredder has another mission for you."

"What is it, Hun." she demanded, hoping it didn't have anything else to do with the turtles. Whatever happened to me and the Elite ambushing Bishop or something? I'm fine with that, Bishop can go to hell...

"Master Shredder says that after you have found where the turtle's lair is, he wants you slit Leonardo's throat. Leonardo will be the hardest to kill, so it will be easier for us if Leonardo is finished off first."

She felt tears coming again and closed her eyes, begging herself not to cry. "Fine." she said, trying to sound as confident as usual. Hun nodded and left her room, closing the door with a loud slam. Kari whimpered and sank to her knees again, now about ready to pass out. Slit Leonardo's throat? "I...I can't do that..." she sobbed, "I can't bring myself to..." She felt her head get light and her vision swirled for a moment. She knew she was going to pass out from shock. Just the thought of killing him, the man she loved, was enough to make her sick. She groaned as she saw blackness drape over her vision, and she fell to the stone floor with a thud...

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS! 


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME A Leo and Kari love story

Summary: Title says all. Leo and Kari fall in love, but the feud between their masters threatens to tear them apart. Will Leo be able to get Kari to come to her senses and leave the Shredder? And will Kari be able to choose between Leonardo, the one who understands her and loves her, or The Shredder, her dishonorable Master that she owes her life to? Leo/Kari! please RR!

AN: Thank you reviewers! I'm so glad you guys didn't think the ending to the last chapter was too dramatic...lol I thought it was (shrug). I appreciate the kind reviews

SHOUT OUTS:

Dona Tello625: Hey hon. Thanks for reviewing, again! lol;) Thanks, I thought the ending was a bit too dramatic but...guess not. lol. Yeah, while I was writing that part I was like, "...I'm so mean to the poor girl!" lol. Thank you for reviewing

Spootycup: Thanks for the review Well, Raph WAS making his room even messier to clean up! Common sense would be...NOT flipping things over. lol. I'm glad you liked the ending, I was worried that it was a little too dramatic. Thanks for the kind review!

DAY ONE

I groaned as I woke up slowly. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my clock. 6:30 in the morning. I always have been an early riser, and now I was so used to it I woke up early by myself without an alarm clock. I liked to get up early so I could use the dojo for a while before the day started, which was always sure to be nuts. I stretched as I sat up in my bed, and then stood. I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door silently behind me. I splashed water on my face to freshen myself up, and then got into the shower.

About five minutes later I got out and went back to my room. I entered and put on my elbowpads and knee pads. I got the pack for my Katanas and strapped that on my back, putting said swords inside as well. Then, I grabbed my light blue bandanna from my side table and wrapped it around my eyes, tying it in a big knot in back. I sighed, leaving my room and heading into the dojo.

It had to have been at least 7:00 when one of my brothers finally woke up. It was Raph. "Morning, Raph." I said, stopping the kata I had been performing and looking at him.

"Mornin' Leo." he greeted me, and I smiled.

"Raph...I'm bored..."

"That's great Leo. I needed to know that, really." Raph mocked, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wanna spar?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Why not? I feel like kickin' someones shell."

"Ah, but if there is any shell that shall be kicked, it will be yours, Raphael." I said, using a mocking formal voice.

"In yer dreams, Fearless Leader." Raph sneered, and I smirked, getting into a ready position. Raph, as always, decided to start. He took a swing at my with his sai, and I threw up my katanas and blocked him. I sweep kicked under him, and he fell down onto his shell with a loud thud. "What?" I chuckled, sneering playfully down at him, "Can't get up, little bro?"

"Oh, no you didn't!" Raph snarled, leaping up to glare at me, "You did NOT just call me little!"

"Liiiiiiittle." I said softly, dragging on the word so as to get on Raph's nerves.

He struck out a punch at me, but I grabbed his hand before it connected with my jaw. "Little." I said quickly, ducking another punch and nearly getting kicked in the shin.

"That's IT Leo! You're-"

"Yeah I know I know..." I said, dodging a strike from his sai, "Dead." Raph growled loud and did a spin kick, hitting me square in the stomache. I grunted and landed flat on my shell, only to look up and see Raph smirking down at me. "Ah, wipe that stupid smirk of your face!" I hissed. My stomache was still aching from getting kicked so hard! Raph just chuckled as I stood up. I hesitated for just a moment to think of a plan, but apparently a moment was all Raph needed. He kicked me sharply in the shin and grabbed my shoulder and shoved me down to the ground, getting on top of me when I landed on my stomache. He put his forearm around my kneck; if he had been an enemy, he could have broken my kneck then and killed me.

"You lose, bro." he said softly, and I growled, shoving him off of me.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in my face why dontcha?" I mumbled.

"Okay, if you say so." raph said, shrugging. "HAHA I BEAT LEO AT SPARRING!"

"Shut UP Raph!" I hissed. I didn't know why, but I wasn't too keen on letting Mikey and Don know Raph had beaten me in a sparring match.

"Who beat Leo at sparring!" a voice yelled, and I groaned. Mikey dashed into the dojo and started laughing hysterically. "Leo! How did Raph beat you! That's hilarious!" Mike laughed at me for probably half a minute, and I glared at him the entire way through.

"Mike." I said, and Mike looked up. "Shut up." I mumbled, and Mike laughed again. Raph put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh come on, bro. Don't be all sour jus' cuz I beat ya once! It was prolly a one time thing anyway." I smiled. If Raph was going to compliment me, which didn't happen often, I didn't want to ruin it by being a sore loser. I shrugged. Don walked in, rubbing his brown eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" he asked tiredly.

"Raph beat Leo in a sparring match." Mike told him, grinning and holding back more laughing.

"Wow...really? That doesn't happen a lot...nice one Raph." Don said sounded just as tired as he looked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. At least his reaction was different from Mike's...

-  
Kari groaned as she woke. She opened her eyes, and everything was all blurry. She blinked a few times, and everything came into focus before swirling a little, then going back to normal. "Ugh...my head..." she mumbled. Her head was throbbing sharply, every part of her body ached...then she remembered passing out. She must've hit her head really hard when she fell to the floor. She looked around, and relised she was still on the floor of her bedroom where she had passed out the night before. She rubbed her temples, standing up. Standing up made the blood rush down from her head, and that made it hurt worse. She whined inwardly. "Stupid stone floor!" she cursed the floor of her bedroom for giving her such a terrible head ache. She looked at the table beside her bed, and noticed her tea was already there. "Yes...and I suppose nobody saw me on the floor did they?" she grumbled, sitting down on the bed and putting her hand on her fore head.

She took her cup of tea and took a small sip, feeling a little better when the warm liquid cured her dry throat. She sighed, thinking about what Hun had told her the night before. "What should I do...?" she whispered. "I can't kill him...I wouldn't be able to live with myself." she admitted, sipping more tea to keep the headache away. She had to see him, to talk to him. Maybe tonight..."I know this is wrong but...I have to see him." she whispered to herself, just as she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." she called out, putting her tea down and trying not to look as miserable as she felt.

"Mistress Kari, Master Shredder is waiting for you." the soldier who entered told her, and she nodded, dismissing him.

"If he has another mission for me I am going to explode." Kari mumbled to herself, looking into her mirror and fixing her hair. She put on her red lipstick and tied her red bandanna around her forehead. She strapped her pack for her katana on her back, and the sword inside of it. She breathed a cleansing sigh, trying to let go of all the heaviness on her heart so she wouldn't crack under Master's gaze. It didn't exactly work, but she had to try to keep calm. She walked slowly towards the door, and opened it just as slowly. She sighed once more, and walked briskly down the hallway.

"Mistress Kari." all guards she passed acknowledged, bowing. She nodded, but didn't look at them. She was too pre-occupied. She approached the door to Shredder's throne room, nearly shaking with fear of saying something wrong and revealing herself. She knew that if her Master ever knew of her love for Leonardo, he would have her punished cruelly. Kari knew what happened to traitors. She had even had the pleasure of torturing a few of them. They were mostly Foot Soldiers who decided they didn't like the way Shredder did things, and thought they could run away. But not while the entire rest of the soldiers were patrolling. Traitors were brought to Shredder to be beaten, and then dragged into a room where they were tortured until barely alive, then thrown in a cell to rot. Shredder had no tolerance for treatury.

Kari closed her eyes, and opened the large doors. Shredder nodded to her as she entered and got down on one knee, her head bowed. She bit her lip, willing herself not to shake. "Kari." Shredder said, softly in his frightening voice. "A servant told me he found you on the floor of your bedroom." Kari looked up, feeling blood drain from her face. "Were you, Kari?" Shredder asked her, staring down at her with cold eyes.

"I...yes, Master Shredder." she said quietly, bowing her head once more.

"Why is that, Kari?"

"I...must have...been tired, Master." Kari lied, only raising her head enough so her Master could hear her.

"Really..." Shredder said, and Kari heard the air of uncertainty in his voice. She thanked God he dropped it and didn't question her any further. "Your morning training, Kari." he told her, and she stood, bowing.

"Yes, Master Shredder."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 8:30 at night, and Raph, Don, Mike and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV like we usually did. I really wasn't paying any attention at all to whatever the heck was on the TV. I was too busy thinking...guess who about? "Hey Leo?" a voice startled me from my thoughts, and I jumped.

"Huh? What?"

Mikey was staring wierdly at me. "Leo, what's goin on? You like...zoned out dude." Mike told me, and I shrugged.

"Oops." I muttered.

"What were ya thinkin about?" Mike prodded, and I glared at him.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"Who said I wanted to be nice?" I said glaring.

"Sheesh, why dontcha slit my throat while you're at it..." Mike grumbled, and I honestly considered this, but decided against it.

"I'm going out for a while..." I said through gritted teeth, trying my best not to choke Mike.

"Alright...but if Raph has to bring you home again you're in big trouble." Don warned me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm petrified, really."

Don sighed. "Be careful Leo!"

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

Raph sneered. "If ya meet up with ShredBrat again, remember yer common sense." I growled and stomped out before my patience wore too thin.

Karai ran across the rooftops, panting hard and a determined look on her face. She had excused herself for a night run, and was determined to find Leonardo so they could talk. "I hope he is out tonight..." she thought aloud. She closed her eyes as she leaped across the space between two buildings, feeling the wind blow on her face and through her thick black hair. Then she sensed eyes on her, and looked up. She saw a dark figure standing and staring at her, but it dissappeared before she could figure out who or what it was. She sighed, staring blankly up at the place where the figure had been standing a moment before.

"Kari?"

Kari gasped and turned around to see who had said her name. It was Leonardo. He looked suprised to see her. "Oh..." was all she could say, as Hun's words echoed in her head. She eyed his neck, and images of blood pouring out of it flashed across her mind. She gasped sharply and turned away, closing her eyes tightly. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Leonardo, giving her a very concerned look.

I had been really suprised to see Kari on the rooftop. I never really saw her anywhere, save for battles. But, the first thing she did was gasp and turn away, like she'd seen a ghost or something. I was very concerned about her emotional well-being. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at me. "Kari, what's wrong?" I asked her, but she just stared up at me, her eyes full of tears. "Kari...?" Then, she completly broke down crying, and put her face in her hands, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I bit my lip, wondering what the bloody hell she was on about. Hesitantly, I put an arm around her, whispering to her it was alright in hopes this would make her calm down. Eventually, she stopped shaking and crying, and looked up at me. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked her, thinking now she might be able to tell me.

"I...can't." she mumbled, and I felt a strong urge to roll my eyes, grab her by the shoulders, and shake her. Hard.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to sound as calm and soothing as possible so she didn't break down again.

"I just...can't. Alright?" she said quietly, and I sighed.

"Alright. Sorry..." I apologized for badgering her. She smiled weakly up and me and nodded. I closed my eyes, a battle with myself taking place in my head. 'Leo!' I thought to myself, 'Stop! Go home! Doooon't do anything stupid! DING DONG ANYONE HOME? YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH SHREDDER'S DAUGHTER! LITTLE RED FLAG GOING UP?' But, I didn't listen to myself, once again.

Kari shuddered as Leo put his arm around her. The touch put a wierd shiver down her spine. She raised an eyebrow as he closed his eyes. She poked him and he jumped. She laughed quietly, and he rolled his eyes. She winked, and she felt like laughing again as his eyes went really wide. She knew she would regret this, but reeeally didn't care right now. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Leonardo looked like he could have melted into a puddle at her feet.

"I need to tell you something!" they both said at once, and laughed. Kari gave Leo a look that said, "Go on."

Leo took a deep breath. "I...um...Kari?"

"I'm listening, Leonardo." Kari teased, nudging him. Leo scowled at her, and started again.

"I just...well I know we are enemys...our masters would never allow a uh...well..."

"A relationship." Kari finished for him, nodding in understanding, and feeling a huge lump form in her throat.

"Well, I...I've always felt, ever since I met you really, I've felt a kind of connection towards you."

"And you're saying what, Leonardo?" Kari asked, raising her eyebrows at him and her hazel eyes glinting in the moonlight. Leo huffed. She wasn't making this any easier for him!

"I just... I love you Kari." he finally managed. Kari's eyes went wide, and she was lost for breath and words.

"I...uh...wow, okay..." Kari stuttered, still trying to get her mind to slow down. Leo winced, worried that he had been too fast with telling her. "I love you too, Leonardo. I've just been keeping it to myself..." Kari said quietly, looking up at him.

Leo chuckled a little. "You'd think after the other night on the rooftop, we both would have gotten the message..." Kari smiled, and blinked slowly.

"So...how did that night go again?" she asked slyly, and Leo looked at her, a smirk slowly curving across his young face.

"I think it went something like this..." he said quietly, and took her into his arms and seconds later they were ingaged in a very passionate kiss. Both of them had a tingling feeling in their guts...but strangly it wasn't love. It was worry.

A/N: Heehee romance scenes...my favorite. lol. Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME A Leo and Kari Love Story

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks muchly for reviewing! It's like...a record. No flames. Hehe. Thanks so much for keeping up and reviewing kindly people!

SHOUT OUTS:

Dona Tell625: Thanks for the review Marsh! Love ya!

Blueraven: Thanks for the compliment, and the kind review!

KARI:

I ran home as fast as I could, my encounter with Leonardo flashing through my head. I had a grin permanantly fixed on my face, something that felt wierd because I was rarely this happy. All thoughts of Master Shredder's punishments and my duty to kill Leonardo were gone for now, and all I could think about at the moment was how I was so lost for breath. Leonardo's kisses blew me away, and when he did kiss me I felt like that was almost a literal statement. I remembered feeling my stomache dissappear and my heart skip a beat, then return to beating at a much faster pace than normal. I smiled, if possible, wider as I thought of this, and leaped over a gap between buildings. I looked up at The Shredder's building, and closed my eyes, exhaling slowly.

"Don't panick, don't crack..." I willed myself in a whisper, and opened my eyes again and leaped down from the rooftop to the ground. I approached Shredder's building, pausing for a moment to stare up to the highest room, Shredder's throne room. I scowled determidly, and walked in the doors.

LEO:

Again, I got lectures as soon as I entered the door of the lair.

"Leo, where were ya, bro?"

"You been gone fer two hours, Fearless Leader!"

"What did I say about Raph having to bring you home?"

"But he didn't, did he Don?" I hissed through clenched teeth, at the end of my rope with my three brothers.

"Wait a sec..." Mikey said, and everyone went silent. I stared at him as he got up, and walked towards me. He got right in front of me, we were nearly beak to beak, and he just stared at my lips.

"Mike, what the hell are you staring at?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"Nice shade of lipstick bro." Mike giggled, and my eyes went wide. "Leo's been gettin' naughty with a lady!" I cursed, and made to wipe my mouth off. It was obviously Kari's lipstick that had come off while we were kissing.

"Who was it bro? Come on you're caught now, fess up." Don prodded, smirking. I scowled at him.

"I have three guesses." Raph said, chuckling. "Some homeless chick, April, which would be sick on many levels, or...Kariiiii." he drawled Kari's name, and I felt my cheeks go red. I knew he had suspected all along that me and Kari had a relationship, and that's why he always drawled her name whenever he spoke of her with me around.

"AH! LEO TURNED RED!" Mike squealed, laughing. "LEO'S BEEN SMOOCHIN' ON KARI!" I glared so hard at him my eyes were in danger of closing completly. "Oh my god...you really were?" Mike exclaimed, looking as though he was suprised.

"I will not give that an answer, Michaelangelo." I hissed, and Mike stared at me.

"Geez Leo, I knew you went for the ninja type but...ShredHead's daughter?" Don said, his eyes wide and his attention fully on me now. I felt my face go red, both with fury and embaressment. I stormed out, and slammed the door to the dojo.

"YOU CAN'T DENY THE TRUTH, LEONARDO!" Mike called after me, in a deep voice. Obviously trying to bother me. I growled and kicked the wall, causing a big crack in it as a result. I took out my katana, and stabbed the practice dummy multiple times, yelling and cursing with every strike. Sometimes I hated my brothers! They couldn't just leave my life well enough alone! I knew that I shouldn't have a relationship with the daughter of my worst enemy... but I loved her and that should be enough for my family. If she wasn't doing anything to us, what was the reason to not trust her?

KARI:

I was summoned to the throne room , and I knew that this meant either something was wrong or Master Shredder had a plan. I enterd the throne room, and got down on one knee in respect, bowing my head.

"Kari," said my master, "I have new plans for the mission of killing the turtles."

I looked up, and swallowed. "What are they, Master Shredder?" I asked.

"I want you to fool them. Play the damsel in distress." he said softly, his voice echoing and sounding quite amused with the evilness of his plan.

"D...damsel in distress, Master?" I asked, wishing I was anyone but myself right now.

"Yes... fool one of them by acting wounded, and they will take you to their home for healing, and at the end of the week's time you talked about, you may alert the soldiers and I that it is time to strike."

I felt the blood drain from my face as it always did when in the presence if Master Shredder, and gulped down the lump in my throat. "Y...yes Master Shredder... but how do I act hurt? When they bring me to their home, surly they will find nothing is wrong with me?"

"Oh, we can make sacrifices, can we not?" Shredder said, and my eyes went wide.

"You mean..."

"Yes, that is what I mean, Kari." Shredder said dangerously, putting his metal claws on his hand. My heart sank. He was going to hurt me for the sake of his own victory.

"Shredder, you would wound me for the sake of your victory!" I exclaimed, getting up and starting to back away.

"Kari, you should be honored that I am allowing you to be part of this victory!" the Shredder told me venemously, and I shook my head slowly.

"No...you have no honor to give me... Leonardo was right, you are cruel, and care nothing for your pupils!" I spat, and the Shredder glared hard at me.

"Leonardo has brainwashed you! He tells you lies!"

"Then why are his lies true!" I hissed, and Shredder growled.

"You will respect me, Kari!"

"Never!" I yelled, and whipped around and ran out of the throne room.

"Ninja, after her!" I heard him yell, and soon as I had five guards after me. I felt a sharp pain as one of them made to slow me down by slicing my back, and I fell to the ground. I watched my own blood drip to the stone floor, turning a burgandy color when it met the dark stone. I felt sick. I had to get out of here before Shredder's ninja killed me. I felt someone grab my leg, and I kicked out feeling my foot connect with someone's face. I scrambled up and ran for my life.

I nearly tripped down the long stairway in my hurry. And I tried to ignore the cuts I was getting from narrowly missing flying knives. I had made it to the second floor, when I ran into Hun. " Out of the way, you oaf!" I hissed, and jumped up, kicking off of his shoulder and running the rest of the way down to the exit. I had just reached the exit door when I felt a white hot pain that seemed to scream at me. I looked down and saw a small knife stuck in my side, blood seeping out and dripping onto the floor. Well, I wasn't dead. So I kept running. 

I made it a few blocks, before I started to stumble, and I began to feel light headed. I moaned, trying my hardest to stay conscious. I felt the air getting thin, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and collapsed, out like a light.

LEO:

My brothers and I were on patrol, scanning the city for Foot activity. I had seperated us into pairs: Donny and Mike scanning the west side, Raphael and I scanning the east side.

"Leo, there is NO action tonight! Let's go home!" Raph hissed for the umpteenth time. I sighed, really regretting pairing myself with noisy Raph instead of quiet Don or maybe even Mikey!

"Raphael, we have to scan thoroughly. You never know what the Foot are doing." I informed him calmly.

"Probably sleeping, like we should be!" Raph growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to ground level." I insisted, and Raph obeyed grudgingly. We both leapt down into an alley, landing silently.

"What now, Fearless Leader?" Raph asked, sneering.

"Would you STOP-what's that?" I asked, looking up as I heard a small sound coming from the entrance to the alley.

"I dunno." Raph grumbled, "Come on, let's go."

I glared at him, and walked towards the sound.

"What?" he asked, as if he had done nothing to sound rude. I heard another sound, which sounded like a small moan. I looked beside me and down.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

"What!" Raph asked, now seeming interested and rushing behind me, and gasping sharply as well.

"It's Kari!" Indeed it was. She was bloody and cut up all over, and she had a small knife in her waist. She looked very pale. I bit my lip, wondering who could have done this to her. I put my hand under back carefully, and lifted her up into my arms. She moaned again, and opened her eyes to a squint.

"L-Leonardo?" she asked, sounding like it was hard for her to speak.

"Shhh...yeah it's me Kari..." I whispered in her ear, and she grunted softly.

"He wanted me to... I couldn't..." she mumbled. I knew my eyes were shining as I was on the brink of tears.

"Kari, don't talk..." I ordered softly, and she gladly obeyed sighing. I kissed her head and whispered, "Hang in there."

"Sooo...I take it there IS something between you two?" said Mike's voice behind me. Raph must have called he and Don when we found Kari.

"Yeah Mike, there's something." I told him, giving him a look that clearly said 'Don't mess with me, little boy.'

"But why...don't you, you know...have doubts as to how trustworthy she really is?" Don asked, gazing uncertainly at Kari's unconcious face.

"No Don. I have absolutly no doubts of her. She isn't like the Shredder, believe me guys. She's kind, she has honor, and-"

"She kisses like no other, right?" Raph asked, sneering. I glared at him.

"Well...we can't leave her here to die. Sensei won't like this...I'll patch her up." Don said, sounding reluctant.

"Thanks Don. She isn't like Saki, I swear." I told him, smiling.

"Yes, we've heard, lover boy." Don said, heading home with Raph and Mikey behind him. I stood, carefully trying not to push the knife in her waist deeper in. I felt the blood from her various wounds trickling onto my arm and plastron. I felt sick. I walked slowly, a couple steps behind my brothers, staring down at Kari's pained face.

Her short black hair was hanging over her face and framing her cheeks. Dried blood stained her cheeks and chin. All of her dangerous air had completly vanished from her. Now, she looked vulnerable and helpless, moaning in her sleep in my arms. It made me sick to look at all the blood she was loosing, and to think of what would happen if she died. I kissed her cheek softly, hoping she would be alright.

When we arrived home, I fully expected what happened. Splinter had greeted us, and then saw Kari in my arms. The look on his face was enough to make me scream and run in the other direction, which I probably would have done if Kari's life hadn't been such an issue. Then, Sensei was off, scolding me about choosing women more carefully and that Shredder would be coming to look for Kari soon. It depressed me even more to know that I had angered Master Splinter. But, there WERE more important matters at hand at the moment.

"Yes Master Splinter. Please forgive me for my actions." was all I said before Don and I dissappeared behind the infermary door. I lay Kari carefully onto the bed, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face.

"Leo, why didn't you tell us!" Don asked me, while observing Kari's injurys.

"Tell you what?" I asked, raising an eyeridge and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"That you and Kari were together! You lied to us bro."

I winced at that, and my stomache dropped. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt or dishonor my family.

"Don, I didn't think you guyws would be very happy with me. She's Shredder's daughter, you know?"

"Yeah, we know Leo! We were trying to protect you! She could be up to anything." Don explained, and I scowled. Will they ever get over it! "God, what happened?" Don asked, observing the knife in her waist, "It's in there really deep."

"Will she be alright!" I asked, panicking.

"I don't really know...I'll all I can though." Don said, "Maybe you should go clean yourself up? Her blood is all over you." I looked down. Kari's blood was indeed dried on my arms and plastron. "Alright...scream and yell if anything happens alright?" I told him, and he nodded. I sighed, and bent down and kissed Kari on her forehead, then left to go get in the shower.

DON:

I watched Leo go, my eyeridges raised in concern. He really did love Kari, a lot. He looked like he would go through a mental breakdown if I couldn't help her. I mean, Leo rarely trusts humans. I looked down at Kari, suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy for her. I hope the knife in her side hadn't pierced an artery, then she may die. And we couldn't afford for Leo to go into a mental breakdown. Mental breakdowns usual resulted in losing sanity. I shook my head. I couldn't let that happen. Not to my brother. I'd try my best to save Kari, if not for her then for Leo. Not to sound selfish or rude, but I personally cared more about Leo's sanity than Kari's life.

I gripped the end of the knife, and slowly took it out, eying the blood oozing out of her wound with wary eyes. Kari whimpered and moaned as I removed it, but she was quiet again once it was out. Well, it had only pierced her muscle...some stitches and disinfectant and she would be fine. But, who had done this to her? And without Shredder knowing?

LEO:

I walked out of the bathroom, having taken a long shower and then stared blankly at the wall worrying about Kari for at least five minutes. I had finally come to my senses and left the bathroom. I went into the living room an dsat down on the couch next to Raph; Mikey was on the floor.

"Have you heard anything about Kari?" I asked Raph, and his blank expression scrunched up into a scowl.

"Personally Leo, I don't care!" he spat, and I glared at him.

"Shut up Raph!"

"No Leo! I don't give a friggin crap about that FootSkank!"

I leapt to my feet, unable to tolerate such talk about Kari. "Don't you dare call her that!" I hissed, and Raph stood up as well, getting in my face and sneering.

"Whatcha gunna do about it, huh Leo?" I yelled angrilly, and tackled him to the ground. He growled an pinned my to the ground on my shell, getting on top of me. "So, you really do love the little brat?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, slamming my fist into his jaw. Raph growled and kneed me in the guy.

"Make me Leo! Or maybe you have your little Slut sic her foot ninja on me!"

I growled. "SHUT. THE . HELL. UP!" I hollered, and punched him to hard it sent him backwards into the couch, which flipped over with him. Raphael stared up at me, obviously suprised as I was that I had gotten so angry.

"Leo."

I looked up to see Don standing outside the infermary door.

"Kari is awake, she wants to see you."

I quickly walked toward the infermary, feeling Raph's hard glare on the back of my head. Don smiled at me. "She's going to be fine." He said quietly, and I nodded, opening the door.

Kari was lying down, her eyes lying down. She was clean of blood, and had a medical wrap around her waist. I felt like I was going to cry, and caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, and gazed up at me. She didn't say anything, she looked too tired.

"Kari..." I whispered, my voice cracking. She smiled and kissed my hand, and I knew I couldn't hold back my tears much longer. "What...happened to you?" I asked the first question that came into my mind.

"Sh-Shredder." she said, her voice quiet. I scowled.

"What?" I asked sharply, and she winced a little at my tone. "Kari, what did Saki do to you?" I demanded. Then, I softened my expression, and caressed her cheek again. "Tell me. I need to know." Kari sighed, and nodded. She struggled to tell me that the Shredder had wanted her to play damsel in distress, and to kill me at the end of a week's time. Then, she was to signal the foot and Shredder that it was time to strike. My family. I couldn't believe my ears. But then, she explained how she had refused to do any of this when the Shredder had tryed to hurt her to make her as realistic a damsel in distress as possible. She also told me that there was still going to be an attack at the end of a week's time. I sighed, starting to worry about what could happen to us, to them. In fact, what could happen to Kari if Shredder found her and decided to make her pay for her treachury?

Tears started to fall down Kari's scarred face, and she whispered, "I'm sorry." I bent downand embraced her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear. "It's alright, Kari..." I told her, words that always seemed to comfort her. I kissed her cheek, and allowed her to continue sobbing into my neck.

KARI:

I cried my heart out into Leonardo's neck, glad that he finally knew what I supposed to have done to him. I was glad to hear his kind, comforting voice speak those reassuring words, "It's alright Kari..." I looked up at him, and his eyes were full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Leonardo..." I whispered. He caressed my cheek, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Any time. And..." He smiled, "Call me Leo." I grinned, and his lips found mine.

A/N: Hmmm...couldn't think of a better way to end that...(shrug) ah well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! MEH! ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading Love y'all!

SHOUT OUTS:

sss979: Well, you certainly have an...interesting view of April and the guys don't you? (rolls eyes) hehehe. Anyway, I'm glad you think the fic is funny as well as interesting. Normally, my jokes SUCK so my humor is down the drain...yeah. lol. And thanks for the tip in your review for chapter one. I'll use that in other fics...too late to fix it now :) As for the ending your review for the past chapter, I think that Kari has always been good...she just never relised the error of her ways when she was a child being taken under Saki's wing. Thanks for the reviews;) BTW i put you on my buddy list so talk to ya whenever -Monny ;)

tsukiryoushi: Yes, I'm aware of my misspellling of her name(many of my friends have told me --; ), but I decided not to correct it since that's how I spelled it from the beginning...sorry about that! Thanks for the review! - Monny

Dona Tello625: Hey sweetie! Wow, your fav chapter thus far eh? Well I'm flattered. ;) I'll call ya soon! I tried calling you today(Saturday) but you didn't pick up...so yeah. TTYW! LYLAS:-D

blueraven: Heehee, I love writing the guys interacting...I find their relationships with each other very interesting ;) Thanks for the review!

Spootycup: Not telling what they're gunna do! I guess you'll have to keep coming back for more if ya wanna know...(snickers) Thanks for the review!

ALRIGHTY ENJOY THE CHAPTER(finally...) !

XOXO

Monny;)

P.S: Whenever I read over this myself, I feel like the guys are out of character at some parts...so please warn me of that in a review, along with some tips...I need all the help I can get! Thank you!

LEO:

I left the infirmary some time later, having lost track of time and not relised that I had been in there for about 1 hour and half. Kari had been very weak, and I think the make-out session we shared may have sucked the energy right out of her; she had fallen asleep immediatly afterward. I had sat there, stroking her hair and observing the light scars on her face, no doubt inflicted apon her from training or previous battles. She did have a lot of them, that was for sure. When I left the room, Don was passing. He looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled weakly back, and Don patted my shoulder before dissappearing behind the wooden infirmary door.

I sighed and made my way to the living room; the couch was righted again and Raphael was gone. I knew he wasn't anywhere else because the only places he goes really besides the living room are the kitchen, the dojo, and his room. He wasn't in the kitchen because nothing was cooking, and I didn't hear the tinkle of glass breaking. He wasn't in the dojo because my ears would be aching from all the foul language spewing from inside if he was... And he wasn't in his room because the lair was oddly quiet, and normally Raph would have his stereo turned up as high as it would go.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, sighing and feeling myself sink into it. I lay my head back, and put my hand on my forehead. What a night this had been. My arms ached slightly from carrying Kari's dead weight all the way down to the sewers and across the lair to the infirmary. My legs and feet hurt from sprinting across hard rooftops on patrol. My BRAIN hurt from all the wild thoughts chasing themselves endlessly inside my head. And, if this was possible, my annoyance hurt from being used so often in a short period of time. I had been annoyed with Kari, annoyed with myself, annoyed with Kari again, annoyed with Raph, and now I was annoyed with myself again. I had been a very touchy turtle these past few days.

I noticed a small piece of paper on the table under Donny's shell cell. I leaned forward and lifted the cell and set it back down, taking the paper as well. It was a note to Don, written in sloppy hand writing.

_Don,_

_Gone out on a run to cool off. Be home in a few hours. Tell Leo he's a jackass._

_Raphie-L_

"Love you too bro." I mumbled, and set the note back down. It was Raph who was the real jackass here, and he probably knew it. That was probably why he was so mad. I sighed, and got up slowly, planning to go back into the infirmary. I relised my love for Kari may have turned to an obsession, but another part of me said I just wanted to make sure she was alright. But then again, it felt wierd when she wasn't with me, conscious or not. I really should never have gotten myself tangled up in this mess. I was in trouble, as was my family if Shredder found out Kari was here. That hit me with a pang that felt like someone had shoved their knee into my gut. I had put my family in danger. The last thing I ever wanted to do in my entire life, and I'd done it.

"Smooth one, Leo." I mumbled to myself, and started to walk to the infirmary. But, I stopped when I heard a small beeping, and peeked at the table. Don's cell was beeping, the screen flashing purple. The ID said 'RAPH' in big bold black letters. "Joy..." I muttered, and answered it.

"Raphael?"

"Leo? What're ya doin' with Don's cell!"

"It was on the table, Mr. Hypocrite."

"What's that supposed ta' mean?"

"You steal it all the time when yours is broken!"

"Do not!"

I sighed. "What did you want anyway?" I snapped, feeling very irked again. I was honestly starting to consider asking Don if your annoyance really COULD hurt, because I sure felt like mine did.

"I was gunna tell Don I have a...situation here." Raph said.

"What kind of situation?" I asked, and heard a beep. Then, there was a long loud annoying sound. Raph had hung up on me. "What is he up to?" I asked myself, hanging up the phone and setting it back down.

"What's who up to what?" Mike asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"That made no sense Mikey."

"So?"

I growled, threw my hands up to my face.

"Geez...chill Leo."

"I'm JUST not in the mood, Mikey."

"Oh...well where's Raph."

"Topside...with a 'situation'."

"What kind of situation?"

I glared coldly at him. "If I knew, don't you think I'd tell you!"

Mikey raised his eyeridges at me. "Maybe, maybe not. With the mood you're in, I don't think you'd want to!"

I glared at him, and was about to say something back when the door to the lair opened. Raph walked in, with a bloodied human girl in his arms.

"Raph! What the-"

"Shut up!" Raph snapped, and walked briskly into the infirmary.

"When you mentioned a 'situation'," I snarled, walking after him, "You failed to mention it was something like this!" Raph just glared at me, and lay the woman down onto the bed next to Kari's. Moments later, Donny walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw that there was one more human in the infirmary.

"What the hell-"

"She was being assaulted by some drunk guy. She got knocked out, I had to bring her here!" Raph said desperatley, looking like he was pleading with Donny to understand.

"Well couldn't you have brought her to a hospital or something!" I asked, still infuriated that Raph had brought a human home.

"Yeah Leo, that's it! Why don't I just waltz right into a hospital, and drop her off at the counter!" Raph hissed.

"You know what I meant, Raph! Humans are dangerous to us, you know that!" I told him, glaring daggers at him. Raph looked from me, to Kari's unconscious body, his eyebrows raised.

"Raphael, that is NOT the point!" I snapped, but Raph just smirked.

"Who's the hypocrite now, huh Leo?" he asked, and I growled, whirling around and stomping out of the room. I heard Raph chuckling a little as I left, and that only made anger rush through me like adrenaline before battle, and I took it out on the door as it made a loud bang when I slammed it closed.


End file.
